


Come See About Me

by Justanothertrashaccount



Series: Olivia Benson's Prompted One-Shot Collection [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Moaning, Movie Night, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothertrashaccount/pseuds/Justanothertrashaccount
Summary: VERY DETAILED ORAL SMUT. Movie night! After Elliot’s divorce (S12-ish), Olivia finds out that has had a very vanilla sex life with Kathy. Elliot is nervous about dating because he doesn’t have any grasp on his skills in the bedroom. Following a conversation filled with sexual tension, they cross lines they never had before, and Olivia teaches him a few things. Elliot performs oral on Olivia. Flashbacks to nervous conversation to hardcore flirting to smut.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Series: Olivia Benson's Prompted One-Shot Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046743
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Come See About Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, IDK if it was just my Bensler last work was bad, or if there just wasn’t a market for that dark shit, or what. But I worked hard on Wildlife and especially on this, so I hope this is more successful. If not, that’s ok too I guess, I still liked writing it. Tried my best to keep them in character, I think I did a pretty good job. Olivia is not a dominatrix by any means but she is confident and open about things, and I think that fits her very well. I’ve read a lot of fanfictions where Elliot receives his first blowjob, or at least it’s been a very long time, and I wanted to spice things up. So instead, I’ve decided that he goes down on Olivia for the “explosive” finale. I hope you like it!

**"I know there’s a fic somewhere with a similar premise, but I find this prompt very hot: Elliot is separated/divorced for a second time (maybe during season 12). He’s only ever been with Kathy (I’ve decided that he did not sleep with anyone during his separation in season 7-8). Anyway, his sex life had always been pretty vanilla and he’s worried about dating again… Olivia of course is experienced and could teach him a thing or two. I wouldn’t really know how to approach this while remaining realistic. Maybe they get a bit tipsy and start talking about it. Or perhaps, she overhears him talking about it with the guys and decides to help him out." – Eoshippy**

* * *

Elliot entered Olivia’s apartment with a case of beer in hand, inwardly thrilled to begin the third weekend of their new tradition. They’ve had the chance to hang out a lot more after his divorce from Kathy, and although it wasn’t intentional, Friday nights after work turned into a movie night of sorts. After ungraciously throwing himself down on the worn couch, Elliot leaned down to inspect the movie options laid out on the coffee table.   
  
“Hmmm… Avatar, Inglorious Basterds, The Devil Wears Prada…”

Olivia watched him as a grin invaded his relaxed features. “Why on earth do you have a DVD of the Inspector Gadget movie?”

She quickly snatched the DVD and held it close to her chest, in overly faux embarrassment that emulated a dramatic antebellum gentlewoman, “That’s private!”

They both shared a chuckle before Elliot finally made his decision: Inglourious Basterds.

Popcorn, beer, an iconic movie, and Olivia. This was Elliot’s paradise, and as much as he wished he could fully enjoy this precious time, he couldn’t stop glancing over at the woman beside him. The pair generally tried to ignore the overwhelming feeling of the other’s presence in such a domestic setting, but the proximity in the darkness only made it worse. The situation was comparable to a hiker in the woods who is not able to shake the instinctual feeling that there is danger somewhere up ahead. In this case, the mountain lion of their platonic relationship was the sexual tension that threatened to break loose like a dam with open floodgates.

Even though this affliction for daydreaming affected Olivia just as much as Elliot, she was unfocused for a completely different reason. Despite her love for this movie, the fight to remain engaged was a lost battle. As the actors laid the groundwork for the following conflict, Olivia couldn’t help but think back to the conversation she overheard at work this morning.

* * *

_As Olivia tried to work through at least part of the mountain of paperwork forming in the middle of her and her partner’s desk, the conversation at the coffeemaker caught her attention. Although she and Elliot were very close – suspiciously close to some – he always deflected or changed the subject when the topic of divorce arose. When Munch made an inquiry while waiting for the coffee to brew, eavesdropping on their conversation quickly became her sole priority._

_“How are things with Kathy? My ex-wives and I know one or two things about divorce.”_

_“Not great. She took the kids up to her mother’s house for a bit.”_

_Simple and short, as per usual. Not too much detail, but at least this time there was no indication he wanted to shut down the conversation._

_“You getting back on the dating scene?”_

_“I don’t know when I will, but not yet. I don’t know if I’m ready for the bedroom stuff, you know? Kathy’s the only woman I’ve been with throughout 2 decades. And she didn’t exactly spice things up in the bedroom, either. Never even went down on me.”_

_“I must admit, I’m not surprised. She did strike me as the vanilla kind.”_

_Elliot muttered under his breath, “More like flavorless.”_

_“Damn. Well, I wish you the best of luck with that, my friend. In the meantime, tell your new wife I said hi.”_

_“My new wife?”_

_“The woman of every newly-divorced man in America. Good ol’ Ms. Pornhub.”_

_Their lighthearted chuckle was interrupted by the machine’s high-pitched beeping. Munch’s pot of coffee had finally stopped brewing and both men finally began to construct their own creations that seemed to be just as much cream as it was coffee._

_“What the fuck is this?”, Elliot exclaimed after it passed his lips for the first time._

_“It’s coffee, Elliot.”, Munch said with a smile. How he drank this, Elliot would never know._

_“I don’t know why we still trust you to make this.”_

_As her partner walked back to his desk with his “cup of pure poison”, Olivia’s eyes quickly refocused on the monitor in front of her. If he noticed her eavesdropping, he didn’t mention it. The rest of the workday was periodically interrupted by vulgar and invasive thoughts like: “How does a man go his whole life without a blowjob?”. She nipped this process in the bud when thoughts of his member began to induce a familiar feeling of warmth in her lower abdomen and moisture began to accumulate in places she shouldn't think about at work._

* * *

Olivia was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by a tap on the shoulder.

“Hey”, he began, his hand still on her shoulder, “Are you okay? This is your favorite part and you’re barely looking at the screen.”

He was right, the scene at the movie theater just began to unfold on her medium-sized TV.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking, that’s all.”

Elliot couldn’t deny that he was curious. Her body language and tone suggested it was rather embarrassing, but her flushed chest implied that it might be even more intimate than he had dared hope for. Although knowing better than to prod, he decided to anyway.

“About…?”

The time it took for her to debate whether or not revealing her thoughts was a good idea filled the room with suspense. What if he considered her listening to be an invasion of privacy? But what if she missed this chance and it was gone forever?

“What you said this morning. To Munch.”

The realization washed over the confident detective as he recalled the conversation, and suddenly he was a little less confident than normal. Almost vulnerable.

“Oh. I didn’t know you were listening.”

Shame hit Olivia like a wave out of nowhere. “I’m sorry Elliot. I shouldn’t have eavesdropped and I certainly shouldn’t have asked about it.”

“You didn’t. Ask, I mean. You can if you want, I know I’ve been pretty closed off about the situation recently. It’s just…”, the pause was only a couple of moments but was filled with anxiety, “losing the kids, even for just a little bit, turned my whole world upside down.”

“Can’t say I blame you, though. I know the stress is horrible, El, but you can talk to me about these things.”

“I’m trying to. Go ahead, ask anything you want.”

Elliot reached over to pause the movie.

“She really never went down on you?”

“Never. Maybe when we were teenagers, but I can’t honestly remember a specific time. I asked once a couple of years ago, but she was so put-off by it that I never tried again.”

Although this admission could be too vulnerable for some men, the carnal topic of sex pushed the usual boundaries of his privacy. Even as the “sex police”, their personal sex-lives were just that. Personal. But something had begun to change, and Elliot could feel it. His newfound freedom and this conversation’s risky territory gave him a thrill that helped open up all sorts of new doors for Olivia to explore. Emotionally and – he couldn’t resist hoping – physically.

When Olivia responded with “Kathy is a wonderful woman, honestly, she is, but I don’t think I could ever be like that.”, Elliot almost fell out of his seat.

“You, uh…”

“Yeah, of course.”, Olivia repositioned herself on the couch until one foot was on the floor and the other was tucked under her leg, visibly more comfortable with the conversation, “It might not be pleasurable for me, but I can’t deny that the power trip gets me off.”

The idea of his partner “getting off” sent a rush of blood to a place he was trying to futilely control. Elliot was surprised at her confidence while discussing such a sensitive topic, but then again, he knew she was always the dominant force in many of her relationships and was probably more open about sex than he was because of her experience. Especially since Olivia, unlike Elliot, didn’t have the scepter of Catholic guilt hanging over her. Although significantly faded because he was now technically single, the guilt of dissolving his vows had set in even though they both were unhappy in the marriage, and he was scared it would never leave him. Until, of course, greater things overtook his mind. Like Olivia. And, more frequently, her body.

This time, Elliot was the one to suffer from a case of The Memories.

* * *

_“Are you almost done in there?”, Kathy yelled from downstairs. She was probably cooking dinner while the kids did their homework, and here he was, masturbating in the shower._

_“Yeah!”, he yelled back, through gritted teeth._

_Elliot consciously chose to refocus on his original thoughts. If he was being completely honest with himself, Kathy hadn’t been the subject of his fantasies for a while now. He loved his wife – the mother of his children – but his attraction to his partner was different. It was strong and suffocating at times, but most importantly, it wasn’t out of obligation or duty. Although plagued by shame, he thought about Olivia. Her lips when she spoke. Her breasts when she leaned over the desk to grab a file off of his. Her beauty when she walked into the precinct like she owned the world._

_As his pumping and tugging got faster, his imagination got more vulgar. Instead of just her lips, it was her lips wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking and moaning. Her breasts bouncing when she rode him, moaning to a God she didn’t really believe in. Her beauty; spread wide under him with a cunt that shone from her pent-up desire._

_“Fuck!”, Elliot whispered, before he closed his eyes and sent his juices dripping down the shower wall._

_The laughter that resonated from downstairs acted as a catalyst for guilt, and Elliot felt like he could have been the poster boy of post-nut clarity. However, he did make a significant realization at that moment. Although ashamed that he played with himself and fantasized about another woman instead of being with family, he wasn’t ashamed about the identity of this other woman. That was new and confusing but somehow made perfect sense._

* * *

Although he dwelled on this memory for less than 3 seconds, his expression visibly changed from its playful smirk into contrition.

Olivia smugly grinned and pulled him out of his thoughts with a voice that was huskier than usual. It drove him insane. “I see I’m not the distracted one anymore.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing much.” He inwardly scolded himself. _Coward_.

Despite his unwillingness to come forward, the microscopic flick of his eyes to her breasts gave Olivia a clue about the true nature of his memory.

She accepted defeat graciously and chose not to prod. “Ok then, keep your secrets.” Suddenly her tone changed and she subconsciously leaned closer. “Do you have any questions for me?”

Elliot’s mind, and other body parts, were filled with lust. It was a miracle that his response was a diplomatic “Yeah, actually” instead of his first choice: _Do you like anal?_

“Well, go ahead, El. And nothing either of us says leaves this room.” She looked at him for confirmation, he nodded in agreement.

“Ok…”, he began, a little nervous as this conversation was barging into new territory at an alarming pace, “I’m just worried that she’ll think I’m… I don’t know… inexperienced? I mean, I am, but…”

“El, you’ll be fine. Some women will probably love being able to teach you things, walk you through it, and mold you into what she wants. It isn’t every day that you meet a man who is not only willing to listen to want his woman wants, but also be willing to learn and get better.”

“I have one more.”

As he crafted his question carefully, he decided to take a risk with his word choice. He changed positions on the couch to appear more engaged, but they both knew the real reason why he was instantly much closer than before.

“Do you think I’ll be able to meet the expectations of my sexual…partner? Even if she is a more experienced woman?”

One thought – and one thought only – overtook her mind. _Holy fucking shit_. _Holy. Fucking. Shit!_ She knew he used the word “partner” on purpose, that was undeniable.

“Well, what are you thinking of doing to your partner?”

Olivia leaned forward with semi-exposed cleavage and Elliot audibly groaned. There was no mistaking it now. She was talking about them, not some hypothetical bimbo at a bar. This was real. 

“I’m sure the beauty could stand to teach me some things. I want to learn.”

“Learn what?”, she whispered, drawing this moment out intentionally before seductively continuing, her hand on his chest and speaking into his ear. “Do you like dirty talk?”

“More than anything.”

“You could fuck me in the ass, but I’d rather have you in my other hole… maybe I could suck you off, but I’d need to be paid back for the favor”, she trailed her pointer finger down his shirt and when she reached his belt, he struggled not to buck. Instant gratification would have to wait.

He ran one of his palms through her hair and pulled her closer until the breath in her ear made her shiver. “Hmm, Liv… all of the above… but right now I want to taste you.”

“Really? That’s great, most men talk a good talk out on the date but barely any of them follow through when it’s time for dessert. I’ll walk you through it, El. But first, I’d rather have you kiss me on these lips before you kiss me on those ones…”

He slowly cupped her prominent jawline, their direct eye-contact maddening to both, and Olivia closed her eyes as she leaned in to ever-so-lightly brush her lips against his. Tasting his favorite beer on her lips, he wanted more and he dove back in without hesitation, both bodies turned to face and press against the other. Their tongues tangled for minutes – she took a new position on his lap – and a familiar aching graced both of them.

“You can grind against me later, Liv… right now is all about you and I’m not so sure this night is going to last long if you keep it up.” They both chuckled, but his features returned to its previous hardness quickly when another pang of arousal hit his midsection.

Liv stood up and pushed the coffee table back, giving ample room for her strip show. Each button on her work blouse was undone carefully and slowly, she leaned forward a bit so that he could catch glimpses of what was to come. After the last button was undone, she skipped over actually removing the dark green shirt and instead let it hang off her shoulders. The black lace bra did nothing to preserve modesty, and a good portion of her cleavage spilled out of the cups with her nipples not far behind. Nimble hands moved over the belt before setting it aside, and she hooked her thumbs in her waistband and swept them throughout the circumference of her hips before finally beginning to lower the fabric at an antagonizing pace. Liv turned slightly so he could see the full of her ass as she removed them, slowly, with only a thin pair of black lace panties between Elliot and his promised land.

Elliot patted the cushion next to him and motioned for his beautiful partner – now clad in only an open shirt, bra, and panties – to sit down. She did, legs crossed in a teasing fashion, before uncrossing them and letting Elliot stand in front of her to remove them. After finally looking at her bare flesh, a glistening area he had only dreamed of seeing, his erection became harder than before. Gently grabbing her right above the ankle, he helped her open her legs while he got on his knees in front of her. From porn, he knew to put her legs on his shoulders, but the view after that was generally obstructed and he wasn’t sure how to proceed.

“Tease me. Kiss me from my knees to my inner thighs, then do the same on my other leg.”

Although it felt like torture, his tantalizing kisses created almost ticklish shivers of desire. Her previous wetness was nothing compared to her current condition, and Olivia could swear she felt a drop of vaginal fluid slowly lower to the carpet by a thread. The temptation to be instantly pleasured was strong, but Liv already knew the end result would be worth the wait. Besides, she wanted this night to last as long as possible.

“Blow, gently. Right on my pussy, baby.”

He did, and she felt a cool sensation due to his cold breath on her warm fluids. As he got closer, the heat intensified until he finally blew warm air on her sensitive bud.

Her hips bucked at the indirect contact and the sharp pleasure, and Elliot used his hands to secure them. When things got really heated, he would need to control her involuntary muscle contractions – a reflex that any man is proud to produce.

“Do you want to taste me, El?”

He nodded, it was a rather odd mixture of hesitation and excitement. Although he had touched vaginal fluids many times, he had never actually tasted them. She got some of her dripping wetness on her finger, the struggle to not dip one into herself or touch her clit was immense as her desire for contact in those sensitive areas was strong. She brought it to his mouth, he sucked on it for a few moments while making eye-contact. Tasting her was more erotic than he thought possible, and suddenly he was the one desperate to really begin.

“Point your tongue and lick between my outer and inner lips, but don’t touch my core just yet.”

SVU made one very familiar with the anatomy of genitals, and Elliot had no problem dragging his tongue and widening the gap between her Labia Minora and Majora on both sides. Although this area wasn’t the most lubricated – the wetness stems from her entrance – Olivia twitched at the ticklish sensation.

“Use your tongue to lap at my core – small motions – and then put it inside me”, she moaned the last part, which made the tent in Elliot’s pants almost painful.

He did as he was told and his tongue sank into a pool of slippery wetness, marking her intense arousal. He considered it the highest of compliments, as he had barely penetrated her so far. She began to grind her hips on his mouth out of necessity, as her clit throbbed at the lack of direct contact.

“Lick my clit. Please, El.”

His pinkish tongue explored new territory once more, and the gentle swipe created a violent buck upwards. He barely made contact each time, just lighting the nerves on fire and then backing away to do it again. She would scrunch her face each time, her vaginal walls tightening and contracting in time with her thighs. Although Olivia told him to do this on purpose – clitoris overstimulation was a real thing and it was better to truly engorge the area with blood – the desire for more overwhelmed her once more.

“Harder!”

The knowledge that he reduced her to almost begging stroked his ego, and if his hands weren’t busy wrestling to contain her wild hips, he’d be stroking something else of his too. The new level of pressure directly engaged the very center of her clit, where the real pleasure lies, and Olivia’s face now held its contortion of pleasure.

Out of nowhere, he pulled back to admire the beautiful woman who had just stopped writhing underneath him. Until, of course, she took matters into her own hands, the arousal was just too much to ignore.

“Go all over. Then suck like a fucking infant and don’t stop!”

Elliot descended upon her once more, repeating his previous motions with speed. In a wave of confidence, he even added some new licks to the few places that remained untouched. Liv, however, was still busy rubbing her clit – and although this was possibly the sexiest thing Elliot had ever seen – this wouldn’t do. He took her hands away from her sensitive bud, and purposely avoiding any hesitation, takes her button between his lips and begins to suck with force.

The heat and muscle contractions in her lower abdomen were welcome and familiar but were much stronger than normal. Although she once pushed his head into her flesh, she now pushed against it as the sensations became too much. Like any good SVU detective, he immediately stopped and looked up at her.

“Don’t listen to my reflex to push away! Keep going!”

A wide grin appeared as she forced his head back down.

“Ohhh, baby!”

Maybe it was the foreplay, maybe it was the decade of sexual tension between herself and her perfect man, but all she knew was the intense pleasure that radiated from her clit all the way to deep inside her vaginal walls. She closed her eyes and solely focused on her arousal; her mind blank. Despite not being inside her, Elliot knew she was internally spasming as a small number of fluids were sprayed onto his shirt and her griding became much more forceful than before. Nevertheless, his lips stayed attached and his persistent suctioning motion elongated her orgasmic pleasure.

“Fuck!”, she cried, louder than before as her powerful orgasm gradually came to a close.

Only now was Liv fully able to feel her exhaustion and satisfaction. Covered in a thin sheen of sweat and suddenly too warm, she removed her shirt once and for all and threw her head back against the back of the couch again. Closing her eyes, Liv soon realized that catching her breath was difficult as Elliot rose to sit next to her and gently caressed her slick hair.

She opened her brown eyes and turned her resting head to look at his blue ones, and between each heavy breath she choked out his well-deserved compliment. “You…did… a fucking… fantastic…job.”

“You know, I didn’t even really penetrate you, Liv. And you came like that anyway…”, he referenced his shirt that had endured a light squirting – something that was new for Liv as well – which undoubtedly was the cause of his chest swelling with pride.

No longer able to resist the feeling, he grabbed himself with his own hand – over the clothes – and firmly squeezed. He rubbed himself up and down slowly, denying himself his own release because the anticipation of what was to come was already orgasm-inducing and there was no reason to embarrass himself now.

“I might need a breather after that, El. But I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time for that tonight. And, of course,” she grazed her fingernail over his bulging erection, “We’ll need to take care of that as well.”

**TBC? I don’t know. I think “Elliot’s first blowjob” is overdone to shit but anal or bondage sure would be interesting. Hell, oral isn’t even that far out of the “vanilla” range so I might have to do some research and do something more original… comment any suggestions. This is only my second smut-fic ever (and my second ever Bensler) so please reply how I did! Also, be sure to comment on my other prompt post if you have any one-shot prompts you’d like to explore. Next up is probably the Bombshell one or the “Olivia used to be a musician one” because I feel bad for neglecting the AUs.**


End file.
